Meanwhile! Thousands of Miles Away
by Madara547
Summary: What goes on in Sky Loft while Link is away saving the day?  A new Character is introduced and it will be from her POV. Along with a slightly altered ending to the main story line! LinkXPipit
1. A new face in a familiar place

**Well this is my firdt official fan fic. If anyone reads this at all, i hope guys tell me what I need to work on. :D**

**and I do not own the Zelda franchise or the characters. Damn...If I owned Link and Pipit...anyway!  
><strong>

**This is the tale of what goes on in Sky Loft while Link is away saving the day. Along with a slightly altered ending to the main story line! A new Character is introduced and it will be from her POV. So, without further a due, the crappy FanFiciton of: Meanwhile! Thousands of miles away…**

I looked out at the sunset that was hovering on the beautiful cloud horizon. I was so happy to have a view like this every day, and it never got old. Every day that Red orb took my breath away. Speaking of which…I pulled out my tiny mirror trinket that my parents gave my one year for my Birthday. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I wasn't the typical 16 year old Skyloftian. For starters I was taller than all of the girls here and quite a few boys. My hair was spring-leaf green, and long enough to go down to my waist. I had two braids that hand down in the front to keep some hair out of my eyes with slight bangs bordering my face. My eyes were green like my mothers, but my ears were erect, like my fathers. I wore a leather choke collar around my neck and a simple Apricot colored tank top with stiches running down the center of it and an autumn leaf wrap around my waist. My brown pants had cut openings on the sides of them but I long stitched then back so they formed a nice crisscross design. My boots were plain brown and knee length. I looked down at my hands and smiled warmly. My parents gave me my arm guards when they learned I was accepted into the academy. They were red with gold lining and a large gold diamond shape in the center of them. They were one of my favorite gifts and I always wore them. I sighed and remembered what my parents told me.

'Now Yuen, you have to make sure that you are kind, respectful and…'

"train to help all of those in Skyloft…" I whispered.

_Skyloft…It was a beautiful little Island; covered with flowers and cozy buildings that were pleasures to the eyes. Long sunny days and cool, breezy nights. Remlit sleeping peaceably until you walk past them, then they meow curtly, begging to be picked up. The friendly people, the loving atmosphere, the-_

"Hey, Twiggy!" _The Groose…_I sat up and glared down a the red haired ape from my perch under the bell of the academy.

"You see Zelda anywhere?"

"Do you think that just because we are female, that we know where another one is? Honestly boy, wise up. She isn't into you." Groose's flunkies made a noise like I said Skyloft was falling.

"She is totally into Groose!"

"Yeah Yuen, you're just jealous because Groose doesn't like you!"

"Oh please." I rolled my eyes and scooted backwards, giving myself room to rise to my feet. "The minute that dope shows interest in me, I'll hurl myself off of Skyloft; Knights be damned!" With a flick of my hair I walked away from the ledge, ignoring the pre-teen boys antics and entered the Academy with a slightly irritated but otherwise clear head.

"Hey Yuen!"

"Hey Pip…" I looked my overly eager friend from head to toe before dismissing his happy self. It was just unnatural.

"Whoa, you seem more aloof than normal, what's up?

"Groose and gang are out looking for Zelda." I twirled my index finger in the air, adding upon my irritation like frosting adds to pumpkin cake.

"I don't see anything wrong with it, mean, they are practically the same age…"

"But don't bug me with it!" Pipit and I walked down the hallway together, glancing at all the seniors strutting around in their uniforms and smug looks on their faces. I knew Pipit wanted to be a knight so badly. He wanted to join the brotherhood of warriors who protect Skyloft and it's citizenry. The way his eyes lit up when he saw one of them, made even me gain enthusiasm.

"One day Yuen…that will be us."

"No that will be you Sir Pipit." I chuckled, "I'll be flying constrain free."

"Oh come on Yuen, I know you want to be a knight!" Pipit shoved me playfully as we descended down the stairs. I laughed out loud and nodded excitedly.

"Oh yes, flying through the skies to save children who jump off ledges!"

"Oh yeah, that's one of the perks!" Pipit joined my laughter and we soon found ourselves eating pumpkin soup in the Cafeteria. As usual the place was nearly empty, save the three bodies that were currently in it, including the cafeteria lady. As we ate, Pipit talked adamantly about his goals as a Skyloft Knight and that gave me time to zone out and reflect. Pipit and I were both Sophomores, but we were the shining stars of our class. Pipit was outgoing and social while I was a recluse who enjoyed conversing with the teachers more than the other students. Pipit and I were complete opposites…perhaps that's why we are great friends?

"Am I boring you that much?"

"hm?" I looked up from my spoon that I had been absentmindedly twirling and saw Pipits slightly hurt face.

"Oh, sorry Pippy, you know how I am…" I flashed a tiny smile, and lifted my bowl to my lips, downing the last of my soup.

"Perhaps you should go to bed. The Wing festival is tomorrow!"

"Only the Junior class can compete Pipit."

"Oh come on, everyone knows that you are the best flyer here! Even after the-" My steely glare cut his sentence short.

"Don't. Talk. About. That." The flames of anger powered my rage filled stare. I watched as Pipit flinched back and looked around, anywhere but my eyes. My lips curled in a silent growl, making him look at me with his shifty eyes. Pipit finally held up his hands, a nervous smile spreading across his face as he tried to ward off my murderous gaze. "S-Slip of the tongue Yui!"

"You know I don't talk about that."

"It was just…forget it ok? The sun is setting, we should get some shut eye." He rose swiftly, wanting to walk away but staying because of our friendship. He glanced back at me, becoming me to follow him but I shook my head and sighed.

"You go on Pipit, my room's on the second floor anyway." I looked back down at my empty bowl, a cloud of guilt blowing over me. I heard Pipit mutter goodnight and his footsteps carry him out. I thought back to that day, the day of the accident.

"_Come on Yuen! Let's race our birds!"_

"_Why when you know I'll win?" Pipit and I, twelve at the time, were flying around Skyloft, enjoying ourselves on our birds. Pipits grey with multi-colored wingtips, and mine Golden, with purple wingtips and chest feathers._

"_You never know, I could sneak one on you and Chaska!" He grinned from ear to ear. I copied him, my grin lighting up my face as I nodded._

"_You're on Pipit!" I pulled Chaska into a climb towards the sun. Pipit soon followed as we climbed to the appropriate altitude. We hovered there, looking at each other excitedly before counting down._

"_3….2….1!" Our Loftwings took off back towards Skyloft. I could feel Chaska's muscles pulse with each powerful beat of his wings. I looked down at my bird at random intervals, a look of contentment was plastered on his face, his eyes looking around excitedly. I guided him left, flying closer to Pipit and pulling ahead._

"_Still think you can win Pipit?" I called to him, giving Chaska a tap to spur him faster. With a rather large beat of his wings, we rushed forward, riding the flow of wind and getting farther ahead of pipit. I looked back at Pipit to see him with a petite pout on his face. I laughed gleefully and pet Chaska. We had this in the back. During this time, I didn't realize that I was applying pressure to the right of Chaska's neck, making him glide right. Loftwings never disobey their master, even when they know that something is off. I was bantering merrily with an upset Pipit, not looking ahead of me. It took much too long to notice Pipit's horrified expression. It took much too long for me to look back at the Rock wall I was flying right into. It took to long for me to see the Sky Octorok launching a stone at Chaska and I. I couldn't pull him away in time. I panicked and yanked harshly on his harness, trying to force him upwards. It would have been better if I just let him fly strait and bounce off of the wall. But I didn't. I forced him skywards, and I watched as the rock the creature shot struck Chaska right between the eyes. I was a screaming mess for the rest of the day, my bird unconscious and myself wallowing in guilt. When he did awaken days later, when he thrashed about like a newborn I realized. My bird, could no longer see. I had blinded my bird, possibly ending his flying days._

Ever since that day, I was never the same. I was quieter, never speaking to anyone other than Pipit, my family, or Chaska. I took a darker view on the world, not caring about much except my bird. We eventually learned how to fly again, both of us having to work on our senses more than our sight. It took us a year and a half to be able to perform basic flying skills around the outer Islands. Another year to get back up to the point where we used to be, but Chaska still hesitated, he would delay when I gave him a touch command. Nine months and here we are at the present, one of the best Loftwing riders in our class. It was nice to know that something came from that horrible day. The day I stole Chaska's sight.

I ended my thought and rose from the table, placing my bowl in the sink I made my way up the stairs. My boots scuffing every step with the sudden lack of energy I had. I noticed that the hallway had darkened with the coming of nightfall. I felt myself pause, my eyes wandering out into the night. Skyloft at night may be beautiful, but that was when monsters came about. It was also when all of the Loftwings where put back in their stables.

"Such an odd place…and yet…" I smiled and shook my head, ridding myself of the thought. I entered my room and changed into my night robes. "I should get some sleep. I have to make sure Pipit doesn't sneak into the games tomorrow."

With a tired chuckle, I allowed sleep to take me into its warm embrace, slipping into a momentary oblivion. One, that I gratefully welcomed.


	2. What's a wing ceremony without drama?

**Hey, thank you so much for my first reviews and actual favs! I really appreciate it! I want to apologize not only for the wait, but also because the prologue seems to go on longer than I originally intended. So the story will follow the game storyline starting chapter four. I'm really sorry, but I shortened it for your sake. Thank you guys!**

"Yuen!"

"…"

"Yuen! I know you're ready!" A banging noise floated to my ears. "Let's go!"

I grumbled as I tied off my arm guards. _Damn Pipit, always waking me up early, and to throw Mia in here…_ I glanced down at the Remlit currently pawing at my leg. Those things never leave you alone until you cuddle them, and Mia was no exception to that rule. She walked all over me, meowed, whined, and licked me until I was forced to greet the new day. Pipit bugged me all the way to the baths, where I happily slammed the door in this immature face. When I left he was bouncing along side me until I again, slammed my room door to stop him from following me any further.

"I'm coming Pipit!" I picked up Mia, and ran my fingers through her fur as I grouchily walked to my door. Yanking it open I saw Pipits always cheerful face. I set Mia down and walked past him. "Let's go."

"Show some enthusiasm Yuen! Today is the 23rd Annual Wing Ceremony!"

"Pipit, I'm not excited about it because it's not ours!" I groaned as I marched out of the Academy with Pipit nearly skipping on my heals.

"But we can watch, and afterwards, we can show those Juniors how it's really done!" I chose to ignore his thumbs up and walked to the small midway, a crossing point between the path to the Goddess statue, path to the Bazaar and Path to back to the Academy. Pipit and I walked together in peaceful silence all the way to the main square, where students and townspeople gathered to watch the contestants. I looked around for good seats but with everyone clamoring to get to the front, I decided we should stay back at an elevated point. Looking around I saw a large wooden box, resting on its side in the Bazaar.

"Hey Pipit, Let's watch from up there."

"Are you sure you don't want a closer look?"

"Do you want one?" Pipit nodded vigorously and I couldn't hold back the quiet laugh his antics always gave me as I ushered his towards the crowd. "Go on then, I'll be on the box." I walked back over to my original destination and climbed the box, not bothering to look ladylike for anyone. As I clambered up, I noticed several of the current Juniors talking excitedly with each other at the starting line. I leaned back and let out a high-pitched whistle. It took a couple of seconds for my bird to come into my line of sight, but he was ever reliable, and I knew he would search me out, sight or not. I released another whistle, holding it out long and loud so he could pinpoint my location. I watched his head cock towards my sound as he glided downwards, looking as majestic as the sun itself. When he neared I ended my whistle and he hovered over the box for a second before landing on it with barely a thud. I moved to him, placing my hand on the top of his beak and petting it lovingly.

"Hey boy, how have you been?" He released a quiet screech, the familiar Loftwing dialect I had come to love hearing over the years. The once grating noise became music after I received Chaska. "That's good. The races are today." I pressed down on his neck, asking him to sit with me. He gladly obliged and laid down, relaxing his legs until his belly rested on the container we sat on. I took the time to glance at his face. His golden head rested on my outstretched legs and his brilliant orange break opened and closed lazily, playing with my long hair. That very beak, the top of it was a lighter shade of peach that formed a star shape where the rock had hit him those years ago. I lovingly ran my hand over his face, feeling the warmth of the sun on his feathers. His now milky eyes didn't bother to search me out. They barely looked around these days, only when we flew at high speed. I guess he took comfort in the action alone, even though he knew he wouldn't see the rock we glided past, he would still cast his blind gaze in its direction. I leaned down and kissed the spot above his eye before releasing a long held sigh.

"We fly next year Chaska. Are you ready for that?" I continued to pet him as I watched the contestants stop chattering and get into a running stance.

"Hreee!" He flapped his folded wings lightly, showing me his excitement.

"We'll be versing Pipit. I can't wait for that." I chuckled softly as the whistle blew, signaling that the race had begun. Chaska's head whirled to the noise, a look similar to Pipits shining in his cloudy gaze.

"Not you too!" I ruffled his head feathers and gave up. Chaska and Pipit were both race enthusiasts, and there wasn't a thing I could do about it. I turned back to watch the racers with my limited interest. The target bird this year was instructor Horwell's. They weren't making it easy for them at all. Horwell's bird is said to be the best at mid-air acrobatics. My eyes narrowed a bit. _Whether that has something to do with the professor I have no clue…_

"Well well, if it isn't Link!"

"Chaska, did you hear a primate just now?" I looked down at the square to see a miniature pompadour hovering over a blonde boy. _What was the kids name again…_I watched the scene, trying to remember the wheat haired teen's name. _Groose just said it...what was it..._

"What's wrong? Don't have Zelda to protect you?"

"Hyuck, nor that ugly Loftwing of his!"

"That sack of red feathers can't protect you on land!"

_Red feathers….Oh! That is the Link kid! He just joined the Academy._ I hadn't noticed the words exchanged upon my revelation, but Groose and his gang were slowly but surely becoming more aggressive toward the boy.

"This is your last warning buddy boy."

"Stay away from Zelda, she is Groose's girl!" The short tubby one growled at him. Groose sneered and reached a thick arm forward, pulling the kid closer to him.

"Got it punk?"

Alright, that's enough. I tapped Chaska on the beak and leapt down from the wooden container and quickly made my way over to the altercation. Groose shoved Link down hard into the ground, causing his flunkies to laugh cruelly at him. I saw tears well up in the poor teen's eyes as he tried to put on a brave face but was failing miserably.

"Knock his lights out Groose!"

"Yeah, give him a good one! Der hurh hurh hurh!" Groose smirked, sweeping his hand up his Pompadour and loaded a punch. I let out a low whistle, commanding Chaska to rise into the air.

"Say night night pretty boy!" Groose pulled his arm back, an evil grin on his face as he relished the moment of beating Link senseless. I closed the remaining distance between myself and the group, sliding in front of link and letting out a two note whistle. Chaska swooped in from behind and grabbed Groose's flunkies with his talons, hoisting them several feet above the ground. Groose's punch came to an abrupt halt just inches away from my pissed off face.

"T-Twiggy!"

"What the hell are you doing?" I snarled, my voice low enough to sound deadly. Like the coward he was, Groose immediately backed down, not having his henchmen to back him up. No, his henchmen were currently dangling helpless; far enough off the ground that if Chaska were to drop them, they would have a serious injury. "WELL?"

"We were just….um…playing around?" He muttered as he took a slight step back. I remained unmoved, my glare intensifying as I watched him try to come up with a lie.

"Really?"

"Y-Yeah. Guy stuff." He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to retain some dignity that was never there to begin with.

"You're full of it Groose, and I've had it up to hear with your lies."

"We ain't lying Yuen!"

"Shut it Cawlin!" I yelled at the chubby one again. "If my bird sprains a wing because your fat ass is squirming around, we will have words!" He flinched at my threat and resumed being the quivering mess he was before.

"What's the big deal anyway?"

"The big deal?" I cocked an eyebrow at the red-haired moron. Did he really think he could slink his way out of this one? "I don't feel like explaining this to you again, but I'll just say this…" I took three steps forward and glared right into the eyes of the massive brute. His ugly face drew back but my got as close as I possibly could to the repulsive stench he was currently emitting.

"If I see you, bully another person, animal, plant, or object in Skyloft again…" I lowered my voice to a quiet snarl "You'll find yourself without a Pompadour and unable to move for months." I glared down at him for the final time before pulling out of my threatening posture. I turned away from the brute and waved my hand.

"Alright, let them go Chaska." I didn't turn to look, but a beautiful thud and my bird landing next to me slightly winded gave me all the information I needed.

"Now hold on a minute-" I turned my glare back on and directed my angry gaze at the bullies. They slowly backed away before hightailing it out of the square and back towards the academy.

"Honestly…" I shook my head with a heavy sigh and turned back to Link. He was right where I left him, on the ground cowering like the kid he was. My gaze softened as I crouched down to his level.

"Link right?" He hesitated a moment before nodding his head and running a sleeve across his eyes. "Sorry about them kid, Groose is the King of his own fantasy land."

"I don't know why he's after me…Zelda and I are-"

"Dating yeah?"

His eyes bugged out at my claim. A slight blush covered his cheeks as he shook his head and waved his hands in front of himself. "No! We're just friends. Well. We're best friends…but Groose has this weird crush on her or something…" Link ran a hand through his wheat hair and sighed quietly. "Sometimes I wish he would just leave me alone…"

"Don't worry, I hate that guy. He won't come around you as often now." I offered my hand and he flashed me an amazing smile, taking my hand. I was stunned for a minute by the authenticity of it before shaking my head and pulling him to his feet.

"Thanks….Twiggy?"

"Yuen."

"Oh, Groose called you-"

"Ignore what that monkey calls anyone. It just shows his lack of intelligence if he can't remember someone's name after two years." I rolled my eyes and looked back at the boy, but his attention was elsewhere. I held back my look of annoyance when I realized that this is what Pipit must go through on a weekly basis. I would have to start paying attention more often.

"Is this your bird?" I looked to Chaska, who was currently angling his head down at Link, sensing the boy and relishing the attention.

"Yeah, his name is Chaska. You can pet him if you want." Link flashed that smile again and immediately closed the distance between himself and Chaska. He reached up and pet him with such tenderness I thought Chaska would follow this kid home instead of me. The boy seemed captivated by him, admiring his feathers, his long neck, even the scar on his beak.

"What happened to him?"

"hm?"

"His eyes are all Milky…" I walked up behind Link and ran a loving hand through Chaska's head feathers before averting my gaze from Links.

"We…had an accident, a couple years back. It was my fault it happened."

"Oh…" I nodded but Chaska wouldn't have me mope around him. He poked my cheek with his beak, and beat his wings.

"It seems like he wants you to cheer up!" Link laughed and looked up at me. "You should."

I looked down at the boy who found the simple answers in complicated situations.

"I should? How do you think that will come about?" I felt my eyebrow spring up in its usual fashion as I watched Link fold his arms in a thinking posture.

"How about…we be friends?"

"friends?"

"Yeah!" His eyes lit up as he grabbed my hand and spun me in a circle. "If we're friends, then both of us will cheer up!"

"I don't think one of us needs cheering up Link, but I'll accept." For the first time in years, I felt a genuine smile sneak onto my face.

"Great Yuen! I can't wait to tell Zelda!"

"Your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Link Pouted and stopped jumping up and down. His face was a cross between embarrassment, annoyance, and even a hint of betrayal. I felt the laugh rise up from my stomach and into my throat. My shoulders started to quiver and I moved my hand to cover my mouth. "Yuen!" Link whined, his pout growing on his thirteen year old face before he marched behind Chaska and slumped onto the ground. That did it. I busted up laughing, wrapping my arms around my sides to stop some of the pain. I leaned back and laughed up at the sky, tears running down my face from the hard laugh that had been held in for so many years.

Chaska's head whipped to my laughter and his blind gaze locked on me. It had been too long since he last heard his master's laugh. A genuine laugh. Was this Link, a positive influence on her?

"It's been awhile since I heard that laugh!"

"H-Hey Pipit!" I moved to support my weight on Chaska. "You know ahaha, Link right?"

"Um…you're one of the first years right?" Pipit moved to talk to Link behind Chaska while I recovered myself. I wiped the tears from my eyes and planted a kiss on Chaska's beak. "I like this guy Chaska. Perhaps we should hang around him more hm?" I whispered. Chaska's massive head nodded and I smiled again. I pet him quickly before walking to end other side of him, laying a hand on Links shoulder.

"Sorry about that Link, we're still good right?"

"…yeah. But Zelda and I are Best Friends. That's all."

"Right right." I winked but he didn't see it.

"So Link, you're a first year right?"

"You already asked him that Pipit."

"Just checking!" Pipit huffed and folded his arms the usual Pipit way, leaning forward expectantly. My eyes caught the slight blush that was on Link's cheek which wasn't there before. The boy looked up at Pipit like he was a god, and he a priest, worshiping every feature the deity had t offer to the world. I tried to think back to why the look was familiar. _Ah, when I first met instructor Horwell. I had a rather large crush on him, I worshiped the ground he walked on. But- no, this can't be the same._ I sighed and cast the thought away and looked back to the two males.

"Yeah I'm a firsty. Zelda is too. But I'm not sure what year Groose is…"

"He should be with us. But he's such a failure he was held back."

"That guy…" Pipit shook his head as if breaking away from a bad dream. "Anyway, Yuen did you see the races?"

"No actually. I was just chasing away the monkey because he was bothering Link."

"Not again. That guy always picks on the smaller ones."

"Smaller ones?" Link looked a Pipit confused who returned with an expression that said 'crap, wrong choice of words' but I swooped in and saved it.

"What he means is, Groose always bullies those he thinks of as competition. Not matter how…young in age they may be. You should just ignore him." Pipit threw me a thankful glance and I smiled at him. We continued to talk until the square cleared of people and the sun began to set. I quiet enjoyed our time together, and I was looking forward to the rest of the times Link, Pipit, and I would spend together.

**I hope this chapter was ok for you guys! and again, I apologize for the wait, I've been meanig to upload it, ut I got sidetracked!**

**Well, until next time. :D**


	3. LP

**OMG I'm sorry for the late uploads, but you get a 2-for-1 deal! ahaha... sorry. T,T**

"Hey Yuen!" I looked up from my spot by the one-eyed bird statue and over to Pipit and Link, rough housing with each other as they made their way over to me. I put down the book that I was reading and released a lazy smile as they approached. Pipit was as excited as ever; this was the year we competed in the wing ceremony. Everyone was abuzz about the main competition between Pipit and I, I felt bad for Karane; barely a whisper was mentioned about her.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"What's up? The Competition is tomorrow! Oh Goddess I'm so excited!" Pipit's hands shook with anticipation. He had waited his entire life for this moment, becoming a knight his highest goal.

"I can't wait to watch you guys!" Links bright blue eyes darted between Pipit and I. The boy had retained his short stature, the inch that he did grow since last year went unnoticed by everyone except a certain brown haired knight in training.

"Won't be much of an event, Pipit will probably swindle someone or something to win."

"Yuen!"

I smirked, if there was ever a button to push with Pipit, it was to say he wasn't honest. Odd thing was, Pipit was one of the least honest people you would ever meet. I knew the real reason why he patrolled the grounds at night, how lazy his mom was, all the secrets he hides to seem perfect, hell even all the crushes he has had in the history of his attendance at the academy. His intentions were good, and I knew that, but if the idiot was only more honest with people he could go farther. I shook my head, clearing my head of the brooding it currently wanted to partake in. My focus drifted back into the conversation, watching Link and Pipit smile at each other.

"Cute…"

"What?" They turned back to me, a confused look on their face.

"Hm? Oh nothing, ignore me." I rose and stretched, making my way over to the diving platform. "Lumpy Pumpkin?"

"Pumpkin soup again? Yay…"

"They have more then soup Pip, but that's all you ever order." Link playfully punched Pipit in the shoulder, walking up to stand next to me. "Tell you what, I'll let you have some of my food if you order something new."

"Oh! Link is sharing with Pipit." I pretended to swoon, earning a tiny blush from Link as he shoved me angrily.

"Yuen, what's with you? I'm trying to be helpful, unlike you!"

"Sure, _helpful_." I winked and looked over to Pipit, who was glancing between Link and I, a confused look on his face.

"Come on Sparky, we haven't got all day."

"Yeah…alright."

All three of us aligned at the end of the wood, grins lighting our faces at the thought of flying again. A sort of magic settles over a Loftwing rider as they are about to take wing, anticipation of the coming thrills settle, your boots shake with excitement, your heart rate pulse is stronger; it is almost as though our bodies are engineered to fly.

"Loser pays!" Pipit yelled, taking off before Link or I could react.

"Cheating bastard!" I took off after him, Link on my heels. Each of us leaped off the dock, whistling for our loftwings. I saw Link and Pipits bird catch them first, but I didn't worry. I held my whistle out louder, looking around for my bird. Sure enough, there he was, heading in my direction. I reacted out my free arm to grab onto him if he missed me by a little, a lesson hard learned. He came closer, my hand gripping the humerus bone section of his wing. He paused in the air for me to climb on before I turned him around and shot off towards the L.P. Link and Pipit had a good head start on me, I wasn't sure if I could even catch up. I sighed, accepting defeat not even thirty-seconds into the ride. I watched as Link and Pipit raced against each other, grey and red in an intricate dance towards the finish line. I took the time to reflect on our friendship this past year.

Our little trio was getting along fine. During the year, we would get weird stares from the other students our age because we were hanging out with one of the younger students, but we didn't care. Link was a firm part of our group now and we treated him like he was our age, well…for the most part, until Zelda came and talked to us, or he would do something childish. Then we would merrily poke fun at him. Link had made me a more approachable person in the times we all hung out together. I wasn't as averse to talking about the accident with Pipit and Link and they found out things that I had held in for the longest time, like how Chaska had attacked me the first week he was blind and I came to visit him. Such a thing is unheard of in Skyloft, but a blind bird who didn't know why its sight was suddenly taken away would have as good an excuse as any to attack. Or when I considered just giving up flying, and letting Chaska live out his life on the ground and away from me. Such things I kept to myself but they did feel good to talk about, and Link was the most understanding and interested. Pipit was concerned for the most part, but I knew he was sucking up knowledge about Loftwings in the stories I told.

It was also during this time that I noticed Link making an extra effort to befriend Pipit. Almost as if he wanted to know the ins and outs of him. I knew that Link was a younger teen and he needed a role model to look up to, and Pipit seemed more than happy to fill the position. But something kept nagging at the back of my mind, similar to the feeling I have when I forget an idea I thought of only a second ago, and I try to remember but no matter how hard I do, I cannot. After awhile I would brush it aside, save my mind for something less trivial and go about my business.

It didn't take much effort for me to land Chaska at the Lumpy Pumpkin. It was something that every rider learned the moment they could fly. Landing on the L.P was as easy as breathing with all the visits there. Chaska hovered down and I slid off his back, holding onto his neck until I was a couple feet of the ground and jumping down. Chaska landed soon after me and I walked him over to the pumpkin shed. He crowed at me as I pet his face lovingly, noticing Pip's and Link's Loftwings hovering around the top of the pumpkin.

"Sorry Chassy, maybe they will come down here and talk to you." I kissed his beak before walking off. "Stay on the ground you got that?" I got a whine in return but I just smiled at him and walked into the Lumpy Pumpkin.

The homely diner was as it always was. That irritating chandelier hung over the table. It looked so out of place. If only we had a reason to knock the damn thing down... I shook my head and walked past the bar, easily finding Link and Pipit talking excitedly about whatever the hell they talk about when I'm not there. I slid down into my seat next to Link without being noticed by either of them and waited. It took another minute of jokes and Loftwing talk before Pipit noticed his green haired friend.

"Yuen! Well, it's about time the slow poke showed up! I think tomorrow is gonna be a shoe-in if you're really that slow!" Pipit burst out laughing, finding amusement in his own comment.

"Oh shut it bird brain." I growled, snatching a menu and launching it at his body.

"Ouch- damn it Yuen!" Pipit shot me a death glare, rubbing his ribs like I had punched him.

"Guys calm down!" Link waved his hands, trying to stop his junior friends from killing each other.

"Hit me with what you want, but you're paying for our lunch girly."

"I know." I rolled my eyes and pulled at another menu, gazing over the familiar thing trying to decide what I would have today.

"Ok Pipit, you can't have Pumpkin Soup. Get something different."

"yeah. I was just checking out the…uh…Pumpkin…Tort…tello."

"Pumpkin Tortelli Pipit."

"That's what I said Yuen!"

"And my hair is brown."

"Guys, cut it out!" Link sighed and looked at his menu. "I'll get the chowder." The waitress Kina walked up with her usual smile.

"What can I get you all?"

"Pumpkin Tortelli, Pumpkin Chowder, and Pumpkin Ravioli."

"Alright, no problem!" she ran off to make our food and I turned my attention back to my friends.

"I can't wait to watch you guys race tomorrow!"

"Of course, the fabulous Pipit will destroy the competition, leaving room for me to swoop in and claim victory." I faked a haughty voice, making Pipit and Link laugh.

"Which I will steal at the last moment!"

"Just try it buddy." I growled, smirking at Pipit as we did a quick fist bump.

We spoke animatedly about the upcoming day and what we would do if we became knights and graduated to the senior class. I mainly watched as Pipit would get caught up in the excitement and Link would excite right there along with him. Those two… I hid my smile. If they were gay, they would make an interesting couple. I shook my head at the thought. Pipit was into Karane at the moment, and the way he fantasized about her, he defiantly wasn't playing for the other team. Too bad.

Our food came and we ate, some of us calmly, other ravenously, and continued to talk. It was a grand time, and it was something that made life in Skyloft all the more worthwhile. We ate and sang, helping out Kina with her performance and even poked fun with the other customers. But, like all good things, it had to come to an end. The sun was setting and junior riders weren't allowed out at night. As we left the building, Chaska was there, eating a pumpkin on the runway of the floating Island. Like he didn't even care that those weren't ours.

"Chaska, stop eating those." I groaned, jogging over to my bird and yanked the pumpkin from under his beak. "Every time we come here it's the same thing. Damn it…" I growled and threw the pumpkin over the side of the island, with Link and Pipit's chuckles echoing in the background.

"Let's go you two. We have to get back by nightfall." I climbed onto Chaska and he leaped into the air, beating his wings to sustain himself in a low hover. "Let's see if you can beat me in a race of speed." I winked.

"Don't want to exhaust your bird the day before the race Yuen." Pipit smirked back and then whistled for his bird. The female Gray swooped down and landed, followed by Links own bird. The climbed aboard and came up next to me.

"On your marks…"

"Get set…"

"GO!" Pipit yelled. I spurred Chaska into gear and he eagerly responded, taking off like a rocket and surging ahead of my competition. I couldn't help but release a smile. Chaska's excitement about a race somehow trickled into me and a bit of the old me came out. But this only seemed to happen when we raced. We flew with gaining speed home, for that moment, not having a care in the world. For moments like this one, where close friends flew united, was why I loved skyloft.

**Good lord that wasn't what I'd hoped it would be. sorry for the extremely late upload to me 2, possibly 4 readers. :) I can give you a bright patch though. chapter 5 will have a lemon. Yay! next chapter will be the race. who will win? no one knows. cast your ballets!**


	4. And the winner is

**I just realized that Yuen smirks a lot. When I think of her character it fits but writing wise, it sounds weird and redundant. who knows any synonyms for smirk? XD**

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the 24th Annual Wing Ceremony!"

Today was the day. I ran my fingers over my thigh to wipe off the sweat that began to form in them. Hard to admit, but I was nervous. I looked at Pipit who exuded nothing but confidence. I cherished his company for that. My gaze moved to Link who sat next to Zelda on the viewer's stand. They were having a pleasant conversation, but every so often, Zelda would gesture to Pipit and I and Link would blush and his lips would move quickly, like he was stuttering. I sighed, gaining Pipits attention.

"Bored Yuen?" Pipit smirked at me before grabbing my hand. "Or is the dampness I'm feeling telling me you're nervous." I scoffed and tried to pull my hand away but his grip tightened. "Relax! Worst case scenario is that we both lose, and then we get to spend a whole new year at the academy!"

"and you're excited for that?"

"The more time I get to spend with my friends, the better Yuen."

"You mean ogling Karane." I whispered, my gaze moving to the girl in question. Pipit started in surprise, shifting around like a nervous wreck.

"K-Karane? Um…yeah, the more time to check her out the better!" He mumbled quickly. I raised an eyebrow at him. He never admitted to checking out a girl he liked, something was up. I opened my mouth to question him but instructor Owlan cut of any chance for more conversation.

"Before we begin, I'll explain the rules of today's competition. I have attached a small statuette to this bird, who I will then release to the skies. On my signal, dive off the ledge, and then call your bird. Whoever catches the bird and claims the statuette will be this year's champion. Let's see your finest flying out there. Show me just how hard you've been practicing. All of you…Fly fair, fly fast, and show the future generations the shoes they must fill!"

I released Pipits hand, taking in a breath to calm myself for the final time. I did not want to become a knight, like all the others here. I wanted to be more useful; I wanted to actually do something productive. But right now, like everyone else competing, I wanted to _win. _We stood there, tensed, ready to run as soon as the whistle sounded…

_Wreee_!

And just like that, we were running. My long strides took me ahead of the competition early, allowing me to leap off the platform faster than the rest. I whistled out for Chaska, and my faithful bird came like always, catching me with ease, even with the rest of the excitement going on. I released my pent up breath the moment I settled onto him, all my jitters melted away and it was like we were just casually flying again.

"Let's win this." I tightened on his harness and he screeched in agreement. Beating his wings, Chaska shot off after the bird with the trophy attached to it.

"Yuen!" I glanced over to see Pipit ahead of me a tiny margin. He didn't say anything after calling me; he just winked and rushed forward. Shaking my head I flew after him, other riders of our class trailing behind me. I guided Chaska away from the herd, higher into the sky. _Fools, you don't chase after the prey, you wait for the prey to come to you. Then, you swoop down and claim it as your own._ I set Chaska to hover as I watched my competition chase after the bird frantically, Pipit never leaving the front of the pack. The bird weaved through floating rocks and turned around in random spurts of energy. Why on earth did they decide to use Gaepora's Loftwing is beyond me. The bird hasn't been ridden in months and it clearly is having too much fun playing with the students. I watched as the bird came closer to where I waited. I smirked and tapped Chaska into motion.

"Wait, and the pray will come to you." We gained a few more feet of altitude before diving quickly, shooting out of the sky like a meteor. We came down in the path of the bird and I leveled us off quickly, Chaska beat his wings hard and maneuvered to where we were in line with the oncoming cluster of Loftwings. Spurring forwards, we created a mid-air game of chicken between Chaska and I, the bird with the statue, and from the looks of the competition backing off when they saw the accident waiting to happen, merely Pipit. I heard Pipit whoop in excitement as he rushed forward too, reaching out for the trophy. Chaska rushed forward in a burst of speed as we boxed in the riderless Loftwing. The creature shrieked and sharply turned to the right. Pipit reached out his hand for the wooden carving, but I merely tightened my grip on Chaska's harness.

"Spiral Charge."

Chaska released a mighty screech before spinning his body in a deadly spiral, creating a mini cyclone around us and propelling us directly in front of Gaepora's bird. I reached my arm out and saw Pipit, inches away from me. Ignoring the dangers, I shoved my arm forward and grabbed onto the carving, feeling another hand close around my own as two Loftwings collided with one another.

…

When I came to, I heard angry screeches. I felt the carving still in my hand and I smiled. We won. I sat up and pulled the carving towards me only to be met by resistance. I looked over to see Pipit beaming at me.

"Good morning my sleeping beauty!" His toothy grin somehow got wider, but my own turned into a frown. I looked at the statuette to see my hand around it alright, but Pipits was as well.

"What the-"

"We tied Yuen!"

"Yay…" I looked away to see the source of the constant screeching. Chaska and Pipits female were going at it like old women, both hissing and spitting at each other like they had wronged each other.

"Oi, will you two cut it out?" I barked, their racket beginning to give me a headache. They looked back at me like I was rude for interrupting, and went right back at it. Pipit's laughed distracted my attention from the troublesome birds.

"They gave me the same treatment Yuen! Arguing over who actually won this match."

"We tied…" I sighed, looking out at Skyloft before us.

"Oh stop whining Yuen. You don't have to win every race." His smile faded a bit before lighting back up again. "Well, shall we greet our adoring fans?"

"Hmph, yeah" I returned his smile as we descended down onto the platform where the race began. Waiting there was the happy faces of the sophomores, instructor Horwell, Instructor Owlan, and the extremely angry face of Headmaster. Shit…

"Great racing you two!" Zelda called out, waving her hand in her usual happy way.

"And that move at the end, quite thrilling!" Horwell smiled.

"No!" Gaepora stomped his foot loudly. "That last move could have cost us two future knights! And Yuen! I don't know who taught you the spiral charge, but it is not to be used in that manner! And-"

"Headmaster, I believe I was well within the rules."

"How is that?"

"Instructor Owlan never once said we had to fly safe. Nor did he say dangerous moves were illegal."

"Enough Yuen!" I silenced at the angered man, his face telling me not to press him. "Even though this is a tie, I have no choice but to-"

"Dad!" Zelda cried out, her hands on her hips. "It's a tie. They both won fair and square!"

"Uwah- I…" Gaepora was thrown off by the angry face of his daughter. I smirked, he was always defenseless when it came to Zelda. She was his goddess. With a sigh of defeat he nodded. "Congratulations both of you, you have both been promoted to senior class as knights in training." Pipit yelled in excitement and I couldn't hold back my smile.

"And Yuen," Owlan interjected, "for displaying advanced flying skills, Horwell and I have decided it best that you be granted the ability to fly at night." _Night flying? Oh that is going to be- wait a minute…_ "-of course, you can utilize that new found freedom to help make Skyloft a safer home for everyone!"

Fuck.

**Lemony goodness next chapter! hehehe, I'm so excited to write that. I hope I can keep up with the amazing yaoi skills of the mighty ItachiSasukeSama!  
><strong>


	5. Peeping Tom

**I. am. so. sorry! I didn't realize how long this would take to write, and to give you an idea, the smex scene too the longest, even though the actual fun is kinda short. I know the beginning could be improved, but it was done last and I just wanted to upload this already! Thanks for waiting guys, I hope you like it. at least a little! X3  
><strong>

"Fucking Knights, Fucking Horwell." I growled as I landed Chaska on the roof of the academy. He let out a tired screech in agreement. Here I was, not even a knight yet, doing knight work! The one thing I wanted to avoid. I shook my head and spurred him into the air, both of us flying lazily until we reached the Loftwing Stables near Kukiel's house. Since most Loftwings nested in the newer stables by the square, these stables were barely used by anyone other than Chaska and me. I took off his harness and brushed him down with a soft brush, making sure to massage the spots where the harness pressed against him all day. Beating his wings in gratitude, Chaska laid down for his slumber.

"Sleep well boy. We won't have to _volunteer_ for the rest of this week." I scoffed, but brightened. "Link's competing in the wing ceremony this week, just like we did nearly a year ago." Chaska clicked his beak together lazily before releasing a long breath. I pet him a final time before leaving the stable, settling in for the decent walk back to the academy.

Night time in Skyloft was beautiful no doubt, but for some reason, the monsters left the cave and the Remlits became demons. No one knew why this happened, so everyone but those with a sword were to stay inside their homes. I took the short way back to the academy, going past the east side of the bazaar, heading towards the wooden walkway after the stables pumpkin patch.

"Can't wait for the Ceremony. It'll be nice to root for Link, and then him and Zelda get alone ti-"

"grrrr…."

I froze, a shiver crawling up my back that told me to run for my life. Turning slowly the demonic face a Remlit hissing and growling, met me nervous gaze. One Remlit was fine; you could outrun the tiny creature. But two was a whole different ball park. It was too late to realize I left my sword in my room, since tonight's patrol was easy. And I was blocked off from the stables…

"Nice kitties…." I raised my hands and took a tiny step back. "Sweet kitties…" They yowled at me, unimpressed by my sweet talk. I took another step back as my heart pounded in my ears. _This is why we need to exercise Yuen, for days like this_. I took another step back, but it triggered their killer instincts and they charged at me.

"BAD FUCKING KITTIES!" I took off running across the wooden planks, my long legs carrying me just out of reach of the felines. They clawed at my heels whenever I slowed down, forcing me to sprint up the steps to the academy. "PIPIT!" I yelled out to the one person out with a sword, but I received no response. My legs carried me to the box and broken ledge that you could jump on to easily access the second story of the academy. Pulling myself up I looked down to see the monsters hiss at me, angry I got away. Without a second thought I leaped over the small gap and collected myself.

"If Remlits weren't Immortal I'd-"

"Grrah!"

"And they can fly. Fun." Luckily, Remlits can't fly faster than a light jog, so jog I did over to the academy doors, pulling them open to slip inside. Or I would have, except they were locked. _Why tonight of all nights does she remember to lock the doors?_

"Grrrr" I pushed off from the door and tried to think of _any_ other way inside. Steam alerted me to my potential exit route. The Remlits had landed and were charging up to maul the idiot who went walking around Skyloft at night without a sword. I took off for the chimney and smirked as my feet carried up the shoot, allowing me to grab onto the edged and haul myself up.

"Ah!" A sharp pain in my foot nearly caused me to lose my grip. I looked down to see what had caused it. I couldn't help but gasp in surprise as I watched the Remlit bite down on my riding boot. I kicked at the creature, not feeling sorry for leaving a nice little mark on its face. With a final heel to the forehead, the creature released me and scampered into the nearest corner to whine and lick its wounds. I finished my climb and dropped ungracefully into the crawlspace I had forgotten was here.

"_Remlits_…and where was Pipit?" I sighed, looking at the damage to my boot. The heel was chewed to pieces, and the rest of the back had claw marked all over it. _Time to get a new pair…_ I set aside my troubles and began the task of getting the hell out of there. I grumbled to myself about the dusty and yet somehow humid crawlspace, but I followed the steam and hoped it would jog my memory.

"Oh, the grate…this leads to…" I looked down to see the washroom, but that didn't cause me to flinch. What caused it was the naked torso of my best friend. He ran a hand through his brown hair and exhaled loudly, sinking to the water.

To be honest, I didn't mind seeing my friend nude, I have before when we were younger and our parents thought it would be cute to have us bath together. A knock at the door cut my memory short and I settled in to see what would come next.

"Someone's in here."

"Pipit? Can I come in?" Link's voice nervously whispered.

"Uh, sure. I don't see why not." The door opened slowly, showing a seemingly flustered Link in nothing but a towel. He quickly closed the door and trained his gaze at the floor as he walked to the second part of the room, separated only by a curtain. I watched Pipit sigh and move to the side of the tub nearest Link.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you to finish bathing Pipit." The statement earned a laugh from the Senior as he rose out of the bath and sauntered over to Link.

"I see! You wanna get a glimpse of what makes all the girls in Skyloft _swoon_."

"W-What? Pipit, put your towel on! Pipit!" Link turned and saw his naked friend inching closer, making the blush on his cheeks more pronounced as he waved his hand in an attempt to distance himself from Pipit.

"Geez Link, don't be such a penis-phobe. Come on, we'll bathe together."

"I don't…"

"Come on!" Pipit grabbed link and practically ripped the towel off of him. Link quickly covered himself and reached for his towel, yelling at Pipit to give it back. Laughing Pipit pushed him towards the bath, giving an encouraging whip or two from Links towel. Seriously regretting coming into the bathroom, Link sunk into the warm water that provided protection from Pipit's new found weapon.

"There, that wasn't so bad. I mean seriously Link, nothing wrong with two guys enjoying some quality time."

"Naked? In a tub?"

"Quality time!" Pipit beamed at him. Link could only sigh and stare at the steamy water, an expression of discomfort was evident on his face. Pipit finally seemed to take notice and moved closer to link, remorse prominent on his features. "Hey…uh, Link, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything…I uh…"

"No Pipit it's ok." I watched link turn his head away from Pipit, a thousand emotions ran over his face before settling on resolve. But it wasn't hardened. There were still untold amounts of fear under it, and I wasn't sure that he would be able to say what he needed to at that moment.

"Pipit…we're…friends, right?"

"Of course. Best friends."

"And…could you ever…bring yourself to, um, hate me?"

"Link, I don't see where you are going with this."

"Could you?" He asked, still not facing his friend. Pipit sighed and ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"No Link."

"Even if, I was something…something that I couldn't control? Something that I wouldn't be by choice?"

"What are you, a monster? A Keese in disguise?" He chuckled, but Link only shook, his frame vibrating with quiet sobs that released his tears into the water.

"I-I'm a monster."

"Hey, Linky, you're not a monster. Come on buddy!" Pipit reached and placed a hand on Links shoulder encouragingly. "No way a good kid like you is a-"

"Pipit I'm gay."

* * *

><p>The sentence hung in the air for what seemed like an eternity. I watched on, wanting nothing more than to comfort Link but I knew I couldn't, my fear of being discovered stopped me. Pipit was a statue, trying to process the three words that slammed into him without warning. I ran my hand over my face, practically begging the goddess for <em>anyone<em> in that room to do something.

Finally, my prayers were answered as Pipit shook himself over and moved closer to Link, placing a gentle hand on his head.

"That doesn't make you a monster pal." He whispered. Link looked up at him, the shock of his friend still accepting him evident on his face.

"It doesn't?"

"Nope." Pipit smiled and brought him into a hug. "Love isn't something you can mark down as only for a man and a woman. It's for everyone. And I don't know where you've been living, but here in Skyloft, we don't see being gay as being different. It's natural. Now, Professor Horwell's fascination with Mia…that's starting to teeter off the ledge a bit."

Pipit's rare moment of enlightenment made me realize how much he had matured over the years, and made Link look up at him with new found hope.

"It's ok then? You don't see me any different?"

"Well, I'll be sure to show my equipment to make sure it's up to your standards, but no, no different!" He laughed, caught up in his own joke he continued absentmindedly. "So Linky, who do you have a crush on anyway?"

"I never said I had one!" Link blushed, but Pipit only relaxed against the side of the bath and smirked.

"You blushing tells me you do, and the fact is, you only confirm your gay when you have a crush on someone. SO, who is it?" A hopeful Link turned back into a depressed one as he faced away from Pipit again.

"Goddess Link not this again." It was Pipits turn to run his hand over his face. "You can tell me."

"I don't think so…"

I watched Pipit stand up and move so he was directly in front of Link. Pipit knelt so Link was looking down at him, watching as Pipit grabbed his pinky finger and tied it with his own.

"I swear, never to look, or think of you any different, no matter who you like. And as your friend, I, Sir Pipit, will guide you to the right kind of man, and away from the creepy old ones."

I released my pent up breath when Link actually smiled a bit and laughed. That familiar look of hope filled his eyes again, allowing him to wrap his hand around Pipits.

"Please…don't hate me." Link whispered. He leaned forward quickly, not giving Pipit the chance to react before pressing his lips against his friends.

Pipit pulled back almost immediately, staring at Link like he had grown a second head. "I'm sorry!" Link said quickly, pulling back as well. "I didn't know any other way to tell you. I'll just…I'm sorry."

Link couldn't get out of the water fast enough, covering himself once more as he stepped towards the towel rack. Unexpectedly, Pipit reached out and caught Link, pulling him back and away from the door.

"Link, I'm sorry, but I'm not Gay. I mean, I don't think so." The look on both of the teens faces screamed awkward, neither of them knowing what to do. Link clearly just wanted to leave and crawl under a rock, while Pipit was just trying to figure out what to do.

The freckled wonder stepped out of the bath and hauled Link over to the side room, grabbing towels out of a bin and walking them back to the side of the tub and laying them on the floor, only releasing the boy to sit him down on them.

"Pipit, what are you doing?"

"Finding something out." He replied, running his hand over Links cheek, down to his neck. He roughly pushed the boy onto his back and peppered his neck with kisses. Link bit down on his lip to hold back the sounds of pleasure as he tried to push Pipit off of him.

"Damn it Link, will you stop!"

"You stop! What are you doing?"

"I told you, finding something out." Link attempted at his neck again, only to be blocked. Sighing, he moved away, but maintained a firm grip on Links arms so he couldn't escape. "Look, buddy, you have a crush on me right?"

"Not right now I don't." Link pouted, glaring and the wall next to them so he wouldn't have to look at the oh-so-close face of Pipit.

"Look," Pipit chuckled, "I know I'm not gay. But…you look so cute right now," he released one of Links arms to cup his cheek, making him look at him. "And lately, well, I've been getting these, um…urges whenever you're around. I think, maybe, we're feeling the same thing. So…" Pipit gave Link one of his signature smiles before continuing. "Just this once, can you let me?"

"Pipit…It would hurt too much if you- if we…I mean you said it yourself-"

"Link. Please." Pipit looked at him seriously before smiling brightly. "Shut up and enjoy it." He grinned before placing a quick peck on his friends' lips. Link released whatever restraint he had held onto at that moment, dragging Pipit's mouth back down to his in a kiss that was bruising and clumsy. Pipit soon took command of their lips, teaching him the motions, slowing him from the frantic pace he started. Link couldn't hold back his moan of pleasure as he finally got what he had wanted for nearly a year, Pipit, kissing him, loving him, completely.

Pipits' hands moved down Links body, memorizing every curve, every muscle of the boy beneath him as he coaxed Links lips farther apart. Link wasn't prepared for the appendage that entered his mouth, but he learned quickly and was soon battling Pipit for dominance. Their tongues danced together, barely separating for the much needed air as they connected with each other, greedily drinking up the heat and passion neither knew existed. They broke the kiss, Pipits' lips moving to Links neck once more, only this time, enjoying the soft skin that was available to him. A sudden brush of fiery skin against his own made both boys groan in desire. Links hands anchored themselves in Pipits hair as the older boy nipped and sucked at his weak spot. His yearning moans encouragement for his friend.

"You're so cute Linky." Pipit whispered, moving lower of the boys body, planting tender kisses as he went. The gasps of delight grew louder when Pipit found Links nipple. His tongue swirled around the hardened thing, testing for Links reactions. Moving his other hand up, he began to play with the other, making Link groan with impatience. His hands left Pipits hair and came to his shoulders, pushing him farther south. Pipit moved as commanded, making sure to trail kisses along the toned body, making the journey arduously slow for Link. Being ever compliant, Pipit quickened the trip we asked to and allowed his hand to ghost over the boys length, earning a groan. He was soon face to face with something he never thought he would be so close to in his life. His fingers continued to run along the length as he worked up the courage to start.

Pipit moved his mouth closer to Link until his mouth lowered onto Links erection. As Pipits mouth closed around Link, they boy gasped in delight at the new sensations. Pipit smiled at Links reaction, running his tongue along the vein that pulsated with every sigh Link released. He swallowed him again, swirling his tongue around the delightful thing as he began to suck Link off.

"Oh Goddess Pipit that's…"

"Hm?" He allowed his friends length to slide nearly out of his mouth so he could focus all of his attention on the head. He watched Link squirm in pleasure as he prodded his friends slit with his tongue, raking his teeth across the sensitive skin. Links hands gripped the towel with white knuckles as Pipit toyed with him, panting hard in both pleasure and frustration. Pipit enveloped him once more and sucked hard, making Link cry out in ecstasy as he exploded in his mouth.

He pulled away and couldn't help but look at Links flushed face with eyes clouded with lust. The younger boy blinked as he Pipit swallowed his treat loudly, moving closer to Link.

"Round 2?" He asked. Link only nodded as he let go of the towel he had been gripping for dear life and took a hold of Pipits member. Leaning down, he shyly enveloped Pipit, having some difficulty with the sheer size of his friend. Pipit groaned as he fell back onto the towels, enjoying the sensations of Links tongue thoroughly exploring his dick. But all too soon, it ended and Link moved so he was sitting on Pipits waist. Blue eyes gazed into brown; both unsure when to begin. Sensing this, Pipit nodded, kneading Links thighs to comfort the boy.

Link positioned himself carefully before lowering onto what he'd always wanted. Pipit groaned in pleasure as Link's ass engulfed him, taking in more and more of him with every second that ticked by. Airy whines and stifled moans filled the room as Link took Pipit to the hilt. Discomfort was evident on his face as he tried to adjust to the new sensations. Pipit was silent for once, staring at the boy with a thousand emotions in his eyes.

"I-I think…it's ok now." Pipit only nodded before taking Link's hand in his and using his other to push the boy off his groin. Link soon caught the gist and moved at his own pace, establishing a slow easing rhythm. Pipit waited patiently for the look of discomfort to fade completely before thrusting into him. Link squeaked into shock but made no move to stop him. He began bucking his hips while holding onto Links, guiding his partners movements. Pipit pulled him down hard on occasion, and felt his muscles squeeze in response.

"Ah, Pipit…not...so…rough." Link gasped between thrusts, but he fell on deaf ears. The boy's body soon moved on its own, matching Pipit's heavy thrusts to heighten his pleasure.

"AH!" Link cried out suddenly, holding onto Pipit as his form trembled out of control. A hidden smile crept onto Pipit's face and he thrust into Link once more, earning another cry of ecstasy.

"What a cute little Uke you are Linky." Pipit rose from the ground and kissed him passionately before shoving the boy onto the towel and hovering over him. "Makes me wanna cum just listening to ya."

He slammed into Link at a furious pace, making the boy scratch and claw at the towel under him as his heels dug into Pipits ass to push him deeper inside. Pipits' thrusts shook the boys frame as he drove himself deeper inside of Link. Links broken moans and gasps filled the room as Pipit moved faster against him without restraint.

"Fuck, Link!"

"Don't stop Pipit…Ah! Oh goddess please don't stop!" The brown-haired knight slammed into the boy harder than before, his own orgasm drawing near. He watched Link writhe underneath him before reaching down and pumping his manhood in time with his movements. Completely absorbed by pleasure, any semblance of embarrassment and restraint was lost to the boy. Link screamed in to the air as his body stiffened and threw his head back in ecstasy as he came, clenching down hard on Pipit. With on final thrust, Pipit released his load, filling Link and giving them both the feeling of completion.

He collapsed panting on top of the younger boy, lazily planting kisses on his temple as they tried to calm their frantic heartbeats.

I moved back from the grate feeling shame and guilt. I just watched my best friends fuck each other with little to no problem! As I crawled back to the entry space I growled at the moisture between my legs. Dropping down into Zelda's empty room and stalking to my own, I decided against ridding myself of the current problem I had. Great, now I'm officially a _peeping tom_.

**Gah, I still can't believe it took so long to write! I apologize again for the long wait people, but I just had so much writers block over this chapter that I ended up just sitting and staring at it for days. I won't update this story as often as I like because apparently AP History requires an ass ton of notes, so that wil take up a majority of my time. Thanks for the favs and the reviews! Especially needed for this chapter! K-thanks :3  
><strong>


End file.
